defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Veryan Ravenshade
Introduction Veryan (pronounced as Vare-yahn) Ravenshade is a Kaldorei male with a lifetime experience of about fifteen hundred years, born and raised in Ashenvale. Below you will find out more about this Kaldorei.. in a nutshell. History Years and years have passed while Veryan forfilled the role of a care-taker type of person. He wasn’t a druid like his father nor a sentinel like his mother. He was a wood- and stoneworker. From weaponry to buildings, he was quite a handy Kaldorei and to be frank, he prefered this above war. However, all of this changed after the third war. His father was still there but on the other hand, his mother passed away during the Burning Legion’s invasion on Mount Hyjal. This triggered a lust for battle, coming from deep within his heart. He now wished to aid his family, beloved ones, entire race and culture through different manners. Veryan Ravenshade wanted to become a Sentinel. Normally, only females were to become sentinels amongst the Kaldorei society, but this changed shortly after the third war and thus, Veryan managed to join the ranks. Veryan wasn’t completely inexperienced in combat: Next to his work he had pre-the third war, he could also find the time to train himself in various aspects like stamina, strength, agility and various weapon expertises on a decent level. This combined with the Sentinel drills were enough to let him out in Ashenvale, protecting the woods from the savage Warsong orcs. Here he fought many battles, hence the not so fancy face... Recent With his great devotion, Veryan wanted to take his duty even more serious then he could ever imagine before the Third War. He found out that the Watchers were reformed, attended one of the Darnassus Circle meetings and before he knew it he stood face to face with Illia’ Sanaje Skyshadow, a Watcher. He got told that it wasn’t easy to become a fully accepted member of the Watchers. It might take many years, she said. But atleast Veryan got accepted as a potential Watcher who shall face his challanges head on untill he earns enough trust and respect; a brand new chapter lies ahead. Appearance Veryan (Vare-yahn) Ravenshade is a Kaldorei of average appearance if you would compare him to the others. 7.2 feet tall, muscular, a broad chest and broad shoulders. His skin rather dark, revealing hints of both purple and blue. His well-kept hair, just like his skin, is having a rather dark colour. However, instead of hints of blue and purple, his hair would be dark blue paired with a raven black touch to it. Other then that, his face wouldn’t be considered as the most beautiful Kaldorei face. It looks scarred and mutilated and in order to finish ‘the not so pretty picture’, his wide grin would reveal a row of yellow teeth ontop of that. He can be mostly seen in his black/purple leather attire, sometimes hooded and masked. There isn’t much known about Veryan’s tabard, except for the part that it matches his clothing.. Personality Kind and respectful towards his fellow Kaldorei, somewhat suspicious and perhaps arogant towards the ‘lesser races’. He doesn’t consider himself being a racist, yet he believes that a good non-Kaldorei would be a non-Kaldorei that stays in non-Kaldorei areas. Veryan is indeed very protective about his beloved Kaldorei race and culture. To Veryan, Kaldorei are the supreme race and is all in for the isolationism. Notable figures Friendly *Darlyssa Ravenshade, mother of Veryan Ravenshade, Sentinel (deceased). *Volathir Rootgrasp, father of Veryan Ravenshade, Druid of the Cenarion Circle. *Anayariel Ravensong, friend of Veryan Ravenshade, Deadshot and Sentinel. Foes *None notable (yet). Factions Friendly *Darnassus. *Circle of Darnassus. *The Watchers. *The Alliance. Foes *All who oppose the above factions. Category:Alliance Characters Category:Alliance Category:Males Category:Night Elves Category:Rogues Category:Characters